


Терапия

by Bronach



Category: Initial D
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Такуми остро переживает потерю машины, с которой сроднился всей душой. Рёске предлагает попробовать особую терапию, которая может вытащить его из этого состояния и позволит вернуться к гонкам на прежнем уровне.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Ryousuke
Kudos: 8





	Терапия

— Уверен, что хочешь этого?

Снова знакомый рассеянный взгляд и невнятное мычание в ответ. Отвернул бледное лицо, брови нахмурены и губы сжаты в тонкую линию.

— Ничего не будет, пока я не получу от тебя чёткого ответа. Ты уверен, что хочешь этого, Такуми?

Он наконец повернулся и посмотрел твёрдо, в глазах мелькнула решимость, так похожая на ту, что Рёске читал в нём перед каждой гонкой.

— Если это поможет. Да.  
— Раз ты пришёл сегодня, значит после прошлой нашей встречи были улучшения? Но я вижу, что ты снова плохо спишь.

Рёске протянул руку, коснулся его прохладной щеки и мягко провёл большим пальцем под глазом, будто в попытке стереть прописавшиеся под нижними веками болезненные тени. Такуми вздохнул, плавно ушёл от прикосновения.

— Я не чувствую её. Она чужая. Не слушается. В прошлый раз, когда вы… мы… — он снова вздохнул, подбирая слова.

Говорить о своих переживаниях, о чувствах и желаниях неизменно давалось ему тяжело. Рёске терпеливо ждал, скрестив руки на груди, он давно привык. Такуми всегда был молчаливым и немного заторможенным. Только во время проекта чуть оттаял, стал более общительным, но только когда речь шла об автомобилях и гонках. Эмоции по-прежнему были ему не доступны.

— Я хорошо спал, когда вы сделали это, — продолжил наконец Такуми. — И после в голове было пусто. Мне ничего не мешало. Никаких мыслей и сомнений. Я сел за руль — и Импреза подчинилась. Но когда я вышел на доставку, то по привычке подошёл к восемьдесят шестой, а она стояла там, холодная… мёртвая. И всё сначала. Едва вписался в поворот на Импрезе. Будто впервые сел за руль, — последнее он выдавил сквозь зубы, опустив голову и спрятавшись за упавшими на лицо волосами. Его заметно потряхивало. — Сделайте это. Пожалуйста, сделайте это со мной снова, Рёске-сан.

Выдохнул протяжно, опустил плечи, словно длительная речь его совсем измотала. И правда. Это было даже больше, чем Рёске рассчитывал услышать. Неплохо. Он подавил улыбку и отвернулся к комоду, бросив короткое: «Раздевайся». Мысль о том, что Такуми мог вот так открыться перед ним, не могла не радовать.

Когда Рёске оглянулся, Такуми уже был полностью обнажён. Это не требовалось. В сущности, Рёске имел ввиду, чтобы тот спустил джинсы, и хотел добавить, чтобы лёг на диван, но Такуми конечно нужна была более чёткая постановка задачи. А теперь, окинув жадным взглядом бледное, жилистое тело, Рёске был рад, что тот понял его именно так и подчинился без лишних вопросов.

Рёске убрал приготовленный ремень и достал небольшой футляр. Открывая его, краем глаза отметил, что собственные пальцы чуть подрагивают. Предвкушение захлёстывало волнами. И лёгкий укол вины — за то, что юный протеже даже не подозревал о его истинных мотивах, — немедленно был задавлен в зародыше.

Необходимо сосредоточиться на самом Такуми. Вытащить его из этого пагубного состояния — первостепенная задача. Рёске предполагал, что потеря ставшей родной машины основательно выбьет Такуми из колеи. В прошлый раз, когда на восемьдесят шестой полетел старый двигатель, Рёске не было рядом, чтобы утешить и помочь. Все переживания перегорели внутри Такуми, не умевшего выражать свои чувства, а теперь всё снова вышло на поверхность. Всё то, что Такуми так тщательно прятал глубоко в душе, о чём не желал думать, — теперь съедало его, не давая приспособиться к уже хорошо знакомой машине.

— Руки за голову, переплети пальцы на затылке, не опускай, пока я не разрешу. Ты помнишь правила?  
— Да.

Опять взгляд в сторону.

— Смотри на меня, когда отвечаешь.  
— Я помню.

Повернулся, но посмотрел лишь мельком и вновь немного склонил голову.

— Хорошо. Сегодня я воспользуюсь этим, — Рёске показал ему чёрный флоггер с широкими мягкими кожаными хвостами.

Глаза Такуми немного расширились, но он кивнул, едва заметно закусил губу с внутренней стороны.

— Ты готов?  
— Да, — на выдохе.

Рёске не удержался, провёл ладонью по груди к животу, прежде чем начать. Гладкая кожа покрылась мурашками под его прикосновением.

Несколько пробных, лёгких шлепков по бокам и напряжённой спине, будто ласково погладил.

— Расслабься, — прошептал Рёске, склонившись к его уху. — Не нужно бояться.

Мимолётно ладонью вдоль позвоночника и следом уже по-настоящему хлёстко опустилась плеть, оставляя первый розоватый след.

Лицо Такуми ожило. Рёске видел его в отражении круглого настенного зеркала. Новый взмах — и плеть прошлась по лопаткам. Брови Такуми взметнулись вверх, придав его лицу удивлённо-уязвимое выражение. Каждый удар чёткий и выверенный, бледная кожа расцветала под плетью, наливаясь закатно-розовым.

«Десять», — отсчитал Рёске про себя и остановился, нежно, успокаивающе провёл по полыхающей коже, сверху-вниз и ещё раз. Обошёл Такуми, чтобы наконец иметь возможность смотреть прямо в его лицо, ловя малейшие оттенки эмоций.

Приоткрытые губы, влажные глаза, алеющие щёки. В этот момент Такуми был прекрасен.  
Но они ещё не закончили. Довольно этой краткой передышки.

Хвосты плети обняли живот, и Такуми вздрогнул, порывисто втянул воздух. Следом последовало ещё четыре удара в едином темпе. Рёске всмотрелся в раскрасневшееся лицо, отметил сжатые зубы, болезненно сведённые брови. Протянул руку и надавил на подбородок, вынуждая разжать челюсти.

— Не сдерживайся. Здесь никого нет. Разреши себе. Отпусти себя, Такуми.

Рёске сделал шаг назад и вновь взмахнул плетью, вложил в удар чуть больше силы. Первый хриплый стон сорвался с губ Такуми. Рёске едва заметно улыбнулся и продолжил.

Двадцать. Прохладной ладонью по трепещущему, обжигающе-горячему животу. Такуми коротко и хрипло дышал широко раскрытым ртом, и Рёске стоило больших усилий, чтобы удержаться и не пройтись кончиками пальцев по искусанным губам, проникнуть в жаркую глубину, погладить беспокойный язык. Рёске скользнул взглядом вниз, колени Такуми подрагивали, но он знал, что тот может выдержать больше.

Крепкий удар по бедру, сильнее предыдущих, и тут же с другой стороны. Наконец-то тихий вскрик и следом ненужное смущение, которое тут же было стёрто чередой таких же хлёстких ударов.

Тридцать. Такуми едва стоял на ногах. И Рёске остановился бы, но заглянул в мокрые глаза и увидел в них молчаливую мольбу. Резко обошёл его и ожёг ягодицы пятью полновесными ударами плети, получив на каждый такой важный и нужный, не сдерживаемый больше вскрик и крупные слёзы, прочертившие чёткие дорожки на залитых алой краской щеках.

Ноги Такуми вконец ослабели, и он стал оседать на пол, но Рёске подхватил его, отбросив флоггер. Подтащил к дивану, усадил осторожно, притянул голову к себе. Такуми вцепился в его рубашку и вздрагивал в рыданиях, вжавшись лицом в плечо.

— Всё хорошо, Такуми, ты молодец, — нежно шептал Рёске в его макушку, мягко поглаживая по руке, боку, бедру. — Вот так, всё правильно. Я здесь, с тобой, всё хорошо.

Когда слёзы закончились, обессиленный Такуми заснул, уложив голову на его колени. Рёске укрыл его тонким пледом и ласково перебирал взмокшие волосы. Совесть вновь проснулась и недовольно шевелилась внутри, рождая чувство вины и сомнения, от которых сжималось сердце.

Он с ума сходил от того, как Такуми безоговорочно подчинялся ему во время реализации проекта, как доверял без оглядки каждому слову и совету перед гонкой, как радовался каждой похвале и весь светился от мимолётного касания, тянулся к нему, не осознавая, какие чувства в нём рождает.

Юный гений, казавшийся со стороны таким невзрачным, но Рёске видел его внутренний огонь, заставлявший глаза сиять. Сейчас этот огонь тлел где-то в глубине, и необходимо было вновь разжечь, пробудить его, чтобы Такуми снова мог получать удовольствие от скорости и продолжать совершенствоваться, развивать свой талант.

Рёске хмыкнул. За мнимым благородством его мыслей скрывалось совсем другое. Он так давно хотел заполучить Такуми. Всего целиком, без остатка, только для себя. И, когда подвернулась возможность, Рёске воспользовался ею, предложив «терапию», которая конечно имела с тем, что он делал, мало общего. Просто потому что Рёске не мог удержать себя в необходимых для терапии рамках, и всё с самого начала стало слишком интимным.

Но Такуми доверился ему, как и всегда. И сам пришёл за повторным «сеансом». Рёске мог только порадоваться, что не ошибся, углядев в молчаливом Такуми эту потребность, он рискнул и, похоже, не проиграл. В следующий раз он попробует зайти чуть дальше. Осторожно, маленькими шагами, чтобы не спугнуть и не навредить. И, возможно, постепенно Такуми сам захочет остаться.

Рёске откинул голову на спинку дивана. Улыбнулся, зарывшись пальцами в мягкие волосы спящего на его коленях парня. Он терпелив, он не станет торопить Такуми и давить на него, вместо этого он всё просчитает и выберет идеальный маршрут. Это всегда получалось у него лучше всего.


End file.
